Unexpected Love
by itsLALA
Summary: "I happened to meet a guy he's stunningly handsome, morally sound, he's a surgeon an orthopedic surgeon." Austin bit into his bagel, "Well you know what that means?" Ally narrowed her eyes, "What?" "That he had to stick his finger up some guys butt in medical school." Ally grabbed her coffee and walked away as she said, "You disgust me!" Austin/Ally x Dez/Trish - OOC -AU - HIATUS
1. Allyson

**Unexpected Love**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**Allyson**

* * *

**I'm going to try to not put long author notes in each chapter. Though, I just want you guys to know that this story is NOT original. I mean, I haven't copied it off of any other story; however this story was FIRST made a movie. The movie is called The Ugly Truth and it is a wonderful and funny movie with sexual references and a lot of funny moments. I in no way want to take credit for that movie, I was merely inspired to put my grubby hands on the material and turn it into an Austin/Ally story because I am what you would call obsessed. Boarder line. Therefore, I don't want to see reviews saying, "You stole this idea from this movie!", "So stupid, this is a movie." I KNOW, and I made that clear in my last Austin/Ally story "Sweet Dreams & Revenge" that I was going to post this story in the beginning of the New Year and it WILL be based on this movie. I also recommended you all to watch it so you guys could get a better feel of the story. Now, it won't be word for word, I will put my own ideas into this story but there also will be some familiarities between my work and the movie. So, I guess this is my disclaimer! There, that's all. Thank you!**

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm Allyson."

A petite brunette woman introduced herself to a bewildered yet handsome, man in front of her. Ally didn't know what to expect when she agreed to this blind date. One of her guy friends, her best friend, had hooked her up with this guy because apparently she needed to start a love life because she worked too hard. Yeah, she wasn't so sure about that! However, she knew one thing for sure; she didn't expect her date to be standing in front of her silently and in a state of shock, "Is there a problem?"

There was a pregnant silence until he finally spoke.

"I just didn't expect you to be so beautiful," embarrassment was evident in his voice.

From then Ally knew she was going to like this man and she knew she had a strong feeling in her stomach that this date wasn't going to be a total disaster.

She was wrong, he was wrong. He left out so many important facts about himself on his online profile that she would have found useful to know.

"You don't like pickles? You never put that on your profile." Ally stated more than questioned as she shuffled through the printed papers.

The man looked at Ally as if he were afraid to ask, "You printed out my profile?" Carl, the date, trailed off as if he was unsure of himself.

She smiled sheepishly, "I have a best friend who's strict on the guys I date. He just wanted to make sure that I knew you and knew you well."

The guy nodded his head slowly, starting to feel off about the date already, "Can I get bottled water please?" He asked the waiter.

Ally gave him a distressed look, "It's the same as the tap water restaurants don't care to filter their water. You're paying the difference for no reason."

Carl shrugged slowly, "I prefer bottled water."

"It says you prefer tap water though?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't put that in my profile?"

Ally shook her head and looked at him seriously, "No, but it says that on the background search I gave you. See, the question asks '_bottled water or tap water_' and you checked tap water."

Ally walked back home in a state of distress and depression. She always scared off men and she didn't understand how or know why, "Another failed date," she said to herself as she let the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She didn't care to wipe them away because she deserved to cry. She climbed her porch steps, heels in hand.

She was a failure on her own and that was depressing!

"Rough night?" A male voice called out resulting in Ally getting shocked and thrown off balance as she flailed her arms in attempt to right herself; she toppled over into the rosebushes beside her stairs.

Ally laid there in her embarrassment until she saw a bug beside her. She jumped out the shrubs and looked into the handsome face that had an amused look present, her neighbor Dallas Stevenson.

Now that's a man she could marry.

"You okay?"

Ally looked at him, her voice lost, "Yeah!" She stuttered.

She saw the smirk on his face and that alone encouraged her to gain the confidence she could only wish she had, however it was far too late. He had only turned his back on her and called out a goodnight and when she replied she could have and should have slapped herself. It sounded forced and pathetic just like her love life –or lack of.

She turned to her house and walked inside a sudden sad and depressed demeanor coming off her.

"Oh doctor Dallas. I'd let you perform a check up on me anytime."

She let a hand run through her brown and caramel mid back length hair and down her face, and it was then she realized her nose had been bleeding the entire time.

Her face turned beet red matching the blood from her nose.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

…

Today was not her day, but what else was new? Ally had woken up thirty minutes early and she resented that. Granted, that meant thirty extra minutes to put into her appearance and if you knew Ally you'd know she needed it. However, thirty more minutes of sleep sounded amazing.

On top of that, her coffee machine decided to break down on her and the closest coffee shop to her happened to be six blocks away, out of her path to work which was only two blocks away.

And then there was her love life…

"Need a ride?"

It took every muscle and power in Ally not to jump in shock and fall into the cluster of rosebushes at her feet at the very sound of her neighbors voice. All she managed to do was shake her head, he laughed and she wasn't sure if it was at her or with her and at that moment she couldn't feel any more pathetic. He handed her his card with his cell phone number written on the back of the card, "In case you need me to look at that nose of yours."

She let out a squeak and a small smile before he drove away leaving her behind. Ally lowered her head ashamed; Dallas wouldn't see her as nothing more than what she really was; a neighbor with a speech problem, who happened to get shocked into stupidity when he showed up, who also happened to be three years younger than him. It was a sad world.

"Dawson, you're 10 minutes late!"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, you tell me like I don't know."

Jeffery Jenkins, Ally's boss, shook his head, "Do not find your attitude with me, Ally. You and I both know live television waits for nobody. You're lucky we were only recording a segment for tomorrow's show. Or else it would have been your head on a silver platter."

Ally nodded her head like a robot at Jeffery's over exaggeration, "Yeah Jeff, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

Jeff nodded as well, "Damn straight! Now get yourself in the board room we're having a meeting and we need our producer."

Ally reluctantly walked toward the big frosted doors that lead to her demise; she opened the doors and looked into the faces of her coworkers.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Ms. Dawson!" The sarcasm dripped from Agatha Smith's voice.

Agatha or Hagatha as she was popularly known as in the office was the head hauncho, she made the rules, she fired and hired people and everybody feared her; even Jeffery. If you as much as pissed her off she'd give you the boot, if you wore the same beret as her she'd fire you. She was moody and old and nobody dare make as much as a sarcastic quip towards her.

Ally put on a fake plastic smile as she sat down at the end of the table.

"You're lucky Allyson," Agatha started. Ally had to bite her tongue until she tasted blood, the pain taking away the urge she felt to roll her eyes at the old woman. Ally knew she was about to be the target of Agatha's quick and rude mouth, but all she had to do was brace it.

Agatha put her hands behind her back and laced her fingers together, her ugly but expensive mustard colored pant suit contrasting horribly with her pale white skin and her graying hair.

"If you weren't the producer and important to make this show run I'd fire you right now."

Ally watched as the woman speaking paced the room slowly, "Though, nothing is keeping me from doing so. I'd find better entertainment and relief in watching you suffer, therefore I'm leaving you in charge of our new assignment."

Ally knew better than to speak, Agatha…Hagatha wasn't done speaking. So she listened on and waited for the horrible woman to continue speaking, "Before you came in here interrupting our meeting we were speaking about how the ratings for this show have gone under the table. More and more people are changing the channel during our air time and that's not good as you could imagine. Soon, we'll be out of business."

Ally perked up at this new information. She had no idea that their ship was slowly sinking, she loved this show, working for this show, despite belief. Hagatha was just a sore she had to put up with.

"Therefore, I'm bringing in the big guns. I've hired a local cable call-in host to save our show. He's brought high ratings to every show he's been on and I do believe our show will be no different. We need him, you need him."

Ally's eyebrows furrowed, "I need him?"

"Yes!" Agatha bit back, "You get him to bring this show a high rating, one month you'll have, and if you fail clean your desk. You won't have a job to come back to at the start of the second month."

Ally's eyes went to slits and she had to remind herself she needed this job multiple times just to keep back all the horrible things she wanted to say to the woman in front of her.

"This is a clip of him on **Saturday Night with Steve**."

Agatha turned to the screen behind her and clicked a button on it appeared a man with shaggy blond hair and a defined face, all you could see was from his shoulders and higher but from first glance Ally could tell he was a built man. He had brown eyes and an amazing smile, she knew because the TV was paused on him smiling.

Agatha unpaused the clip.

"—_and that's another thing, Steve!" The enthusiastic blond said a wide smile on his face __forgetting about the caller who was just on the phone_, "Women believe if they try real hard they could change a guy. They think they could take a guy who has been playing the field for all of his life and turn him into a one woman man with a snap of her fingers. But they're so wrong!" 

"_So how would you keep a guy? Or is it impossible?"_

_The blond smirked, "No Steve, it's not impossible…" he trailed off, "If she can cook in the mornings, afternoons, and nights and she'll have sex with you at your command. She sure as hell can keep him, if she's lucky."_

_The camera panned to Steve who wore a bewildered look on his face, "You're not serious, Austin…"_

_The blond male, Austin, nodded his head, "But I am, Steve...you want to know the ugly truth?"_

_Steve gestured for Austin to carry on._

"_Men only care about sex!" He cried as he stared into the camera, "And all of you may disagree but it's true! All the married woman don't want to hear it they all claim their men love them because they aren't perverted but sorry ladies, he cares about what's between your legs just as much as he cares about the meal you put on the table. Men like Steve and I, men like the president of the United States, men in the war, and men all over the globe! We just care about sex. And that, that's the ugly truth."_

"_So good food and sex would keep a man…" Steve started a skeptic look on his face, "In your eyes?"_

_Austin nodded his head, "And a good face and body. I mean, I get it; some guys don't mind what their ladies look like on the outside because he loves her for who she is. But come on ladies! Don't throw yourself away just because of that. Make other men jealous when you two go on a walk or go to the grocery store! Impress him from time to time!" He shouted the last part his arms wide and his eyes frantic._

_Steve looked at the blond with an amused expression written on his face, "So what do you suggest they do?"_

_Austin looked at Steve with a glint in his eyes and then looked towards the cameras that was filming him the whole time, "Ladies, it's called a Stairmaster! All people care about is looks! Nobody's ever fallen in personality at first sight!"_

Agatha shut the TV off, "As you could see he's out spoken and believes in what he calls the ugly truth and he's also hard to handle. Though, that's why I put you, Allyson, in charge of him. Carve him to fit the dynamic of this show and if he does well within this month he'll be a permanent member of **Good Morning Miami!** Don't fail me, Dawson."

And on that note everyone cleared out the board room, "When does he come?" Ally asked to Jeff who stood by the door this whole time, "Tomorrow."

Ally closed her eyes, "Agatha hates me," she mumbled.

Jeffery shook his head, "No, she hates everybody."

Ally smirked slightly, "She wants me to get fired or even better, quit. But I won't give into her, Jeff. I won't surrender; she'd have to fire me before I give in."

She watched her boss nod his head, "Well, we have a month for all of that, love."

Ally put a hand to her forehead, "She'll be the death of me for sure."

Jeffery let out a sad laugh, "Don't stress over Hagatha, love. Just focus on the show you have to help Dez put together tomorrow. You have to let this Austin character mesh in with us and we all already know that won't be easy. So stop stressing your pretty little head and get to work!"

Ally laughed a real laugh and got out of her seat, "Shoot me now," she begged as she made her way to the director's desk.

"Yo, Dez!"

Dez a twenty-seven year old man turned around from his Mac book and faced the brunette who called him, "Hey, Ally!"

"You hear about the new kid coming in tomorrow?"

Dez scoffed, "Oh yeah! Heard he's a piece of work."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Oh understatement of the year, I just got out of the board room with Hagatha and the rest of the crew and we watched a clip of one of his last jobs; the kids a mess!"

Dez laughed at Ally's explanation, "I pity the fool who has to deal with him for the next month."

Ally raised her hand, "And I'll be the fool you pity."

"No way!"

Ally nodded her head, "Yup! Hagatha has it out of me, she tells me I have to blend him to the dynamic of this show in a month and if I don't I could kiss my job goodbye and be the first in line at the unemployment line."

"No, Ally…"

She nodded again, "I know, but she doesn't understand we need somebody who sticks out from our dynamic. It's us that are lowering the ratings in the first place so I don't understand why she wants another minion."

Dez shrugged, "Another person to control?"

Ally made a face, "Someone needs to replace her she's getting too much like the evil step mother in Cinderella."

"As long as you're not calling me an evil step sister I'm with you."

Ally laughed and playfully shoved her friend, "Hey, I'm going out tonight to the club downtown. You want to come?"

Dez looked thoughtful, "The club where your friend works?"

Ally looked at her long time friend's facial expression and knew he was hiding something, "Our," she emphasized, "Friend works, you've known her for just as long as I did. And why? What are you hiding from me Dezmond?"

Dez shook his head, "Nothing, Ally…" he laughed, "Fine, I'll come."

Ally watched him with narrowed eyes knowing he was lying, "And Trish," she emphasized the name, "Doesn't work there, she owns it!"

He nodded his head as if he didn't care about the useless fact but deep down he knew he did. In attempt to change the topic he took to picking on Ally's appearance, "Ally, you come to work late and you look like you took no time in your appearance at all! And why's your ponytail so tight? Can you move your eyebrows?"

Ally rolled her eyes and let out a fake laugh, "Ha, ha, ha! Let's pick on Ally's appearance. Leave me alone," she said as if she was being bullied and she was a young child. Ally looked down to her brown pant suit she knew she didn't look like the rest of the females who worked here and was always wearing skirts and tight shirts with ample cleavage pouring out their shirts but she felt like she didn't need to dress like that.

She knew she looked better than Agatha and her mustard clothing, however.

And another thing, Ally never wore heels. She thought, if she can't walk in them, she won't wear them. Besides, they looked like torture weapons. Well, she's never exactly walked in a pair before but she knew she couldn't walk in them just by first glance so she stuck to her black ballet flats.

"Let your hair out, Ally. You look gorgeous with your hair down."

Ally rolled her eyes again for the umpteenth time that day, "Yeah, yeah, yeah; nothing I haven't heard from Jeff before but it doesn't change the fact I'm not doing it. I'm at work, I need to be professional. Not a sleazy hooker like the rest of the female colleagues we have."

Dez scoffed, "Wearing your hair down once in awhile doesn't make you a skank. Acting like a skank makes you one, and you know it Ally now stop trying to deny the fact you look like an uptight granny in this suit and come to work tomorrow looking fashionable. I've been to your house multiple times; I practically live in your house, Ally."

"And?" Ally trailed off not understanding his point.

"Ally, I've been in your closest, I know how much clothes and what outfits you could make with them. Hell, I even know how much forks and spoons you have. Ally you can't pass things by me, you have the clothes, use them."

Ally shook her head, "No, now let's focus on tomorrow's episode. Please?"

Dez, happy that he steered Ally away from the topic of her friend Trish and as a bonus he got under her skin, nodded his head in agreement as he turned in his chair to face his Mac book and pulled up a file he put on his computer via USB key, "So here was what I was thinking…."


	2. Austin

**Unexpected Love**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**Austin**

* * *

**Okay, okay, I said I wouldn't try to give you guys long Author Notes in the beginning of every chapter but I had to do this! You guys gave a great response on the first chapter. I hope it continues to go like that. However, I did mention in my other story that this story wouldn't be updated consecutively but it will be finished before summer time and that's a promise. If I am lagging in updates I would love for you guys to kick me in my ass and constantly PM me giving me a piece of your mind. But I warn you, updates will probably be a week apart. Thanks for reading, though!**

* * *

**AGES:  
If you didn't catch it in the last chapter or this chapter these are the ages;  
Main Characters: **

**Dallas Stevenson- 29  
Austin Moon- 27  
Dezmond Harvey- 27  
Allyson Dawson- 26  
Trish de la Rosa- 26**

**And then there's Hagatha who's 49 and Jeffery who's 32 they are the recurring characters. The rest of the characters in the story don't matter to have an age.**

* * *

**RATING WARNING! THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON, THERE IS SEXUAL REFERENCES AND VULGAR LANGUAGE!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally was not a stupid girl. She knew going to a club with an open bar was a stupid, very stupid idea; especially on a Monday night. However, Ally needed this, Hagatha was out to get her, and Hagatha wanted a reason to fire her and this Austin character would be her chance to do so.

Just thinking about him gave her a headache, she rolled her eyes. Somehow, she already knew his mentality was nothing short of a child's. _**Disappointing**_, she thought considering he was extremely attractive. Ally shook her head once again as she pulled into the bars parking lot. Austin was the exact opposite of what she was looking for in a man and that thought alone was once again, depressing. Ally numbed all her thoughts on the blond beauty before she got depressed permanently and entered the bar in which she was already a V.I.P member on.

As she walked into the building she immediately spotted her two best friends arguing; Trish in a dark navy blue sequined dress and Dez in a pair of dark green jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a dark purple jacket.

She always knew her friends were one in a million. She made her way over to them and plopped herself down on one of the bar stools, catching her friend's attention while doing so.

"What's wrong?" Trish piped up first.

Trish was a feisty 5 foot Spanish descent twenty-six year old just like Ally and Ally loved her dearly.

"It's Hagatha, she's been up Ally's ass all month and today was nothing different." Dez answered for Ally.

Trish shot Dez a look and turned away to ignore him, "Ally, why didn't you tell me that witch was on your case?" Trish sympathized, "Come work here!"

Ally shook her head, "No offense Trish, I'd rather work on a TV show opposed to a bar."

"But you're with Bozo the clown!" Trish argued. Ally only shrugged, "I don't mind."

Dez stood behind Ally as he stuck his tongue out at the Latina, "Ally, if you're stressing that much over your job you need to quit."

Ally stood abruptly, "No, that's why I'm here tonight! I'm going to de-stress myself!"

Trish watched her friend in amusement; it was true; Ally was never a dull moment whether or not she meant it to be. Ally was always a blast to be around; sure she had her moments where she could be a stick in the mud but there was always five more moments to make up for that one.

Trish's eyes widened in horror as she saw two blondes approach Ally; anger written on their face in their hands a plate of the bar's special, spaghetti and in the other a martini.

The first blonde spoke up, "I heard you'll be spending all your time with Austin Moon!" She accused, "You better not try anything with him. He's ours!"

About to reply to the twins the first blonde dumped her martini on Ally's head having it completely soak her attire, Ally stood their in shock as the other twin dumped her plate of food on Ally's head completing the look with triumph.

"Stay away from him!"

Ally's inside fumed, she was wearing her favourite dress and she had finally attempted to let loose and this is what happens? This is why she'd rather stay home with her cat opposed to going out on a Monday night.

Without a second to think further Trish walked past Ally with a fuming look on her face, as she walked up to the twins and stood up to them, "Get out of my club right now!"

The twins looked at each other, "You get fights here nightly, why kick out your two loyal customers over a fight with a commoner?"

Trish glared, "That commoner is my best friend, now get out and don't you ever come back!"

The blonde's hissed as they shoved past Ally and Trish with distaste.

"I'm just going to go home, thanks Trish."

Trish heard Ally's voice cracking and she felt so bad for her friend but she knew no matter how much she wanted to reach out and help Ally, Ally would say no. Ally was a headstrong independent female and Trish respected that about her friend but she also hated the fact Ally didn't know when to take help when she needed it. She couldn't handle everything on her own and that worried the Latina sometimes. She'd never agree with Dez for anything but they were both on the same page when it came to Ally overworking herself and stressing herself out to the point it landed her in the hospital and it's happened before.

Now that Ally only has herself, Dez, and Trish they are the only ones that could help her. All of her family members passed away years ago; she was the only Dawson left standing and Trish knew if she was ever in that position she'd go crazy. Trish had a big family, as did Ally and Trish knew if ever did any of her family members die she'd go crazy she couldn't stand being the only La Rosa alive.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Ally."

Ally nodded to show that she appreciated Dez's attempt at making things better but all she wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball at her home in the comforts of her bed.

On her way out of the club she bumped into a blond that had a familiar look to him, she wasn't sure where she saw him from or when but she knew she saw him before and it wasn't until he looked at her and laughed at her clown-like appearance did she remember him, that smile.

"Can I help you?" Her snarly attitude appeared out of nowhere; surprising both herself and the blond.

He shook his head, "No, but I would like to know why you look like Bozo the clown's cousin."

Ally snarled at the man, "It's none of your business."

He nodded; "You're right, but clearly it's your husband…" he trailed off as he looked at her wedding finger, "boyfriend's job?"

She made a face, "I have neither."

He snapped his fingers as if he came to the right conclusion, "I knew it. Between that man-ish build, snarky attitude, and that overpowering make over; I wouldn't understand why anyone would want to date you Ms…" he trailed off waiting for a last name.

Ally gasped slightly, "Up yours!"

He smirked, "Ms. Up-Yours…" he trailed off again and looked as if he were thinking, "Classy."

Ally frowned in distaste, "And I suppose you have a girlfriend?"

He smirked, "Love isn't my game. I'm a play the field kind of guy."

Ally wore a smirk of her own, "And who ever said you had to be in love to have a girlfriend?"

He nodded his head, "Touché."

However he continued, "But I'd very much rather be single and do as I please opposed to being in a committed relationship and worrying about what disastrous thing I could possibly do today to mess up said relationship!"

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds to me like you're just a scared little boy hiding out in a grown man's body too afraid of the real world and what horrible things lay in it."

He snarled towards her, "And yet I get the impression you haven't had sex in over two years."

She gave a mocking laugh, "And that again would be none of your business Mr…" she trailed off this time.

"Moon," he kissed her hand, "Spaghetti and Martini."

She raised an eyebrow as if she hadn't known who he was this whole time, "Ah, Austin Moon?"

He stood straight and composed himself, "So you've heard of my work?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, and I must say your work is completely…" she trailed off as she put a hand on his chest, "Piggish, sexist, and unrealistic!"

Austin clicked his tongue, "Not a fan I see…" he trailed.

"Never was."

"I see this clown's got bark."

Ally snarled, "Woof, woof!" She mimicked

He rolled his eyes with slight amusement, "Nice meeting you, Ms. Up-Yours. I hope one day you'll be able to find the clown of your dreams."

Ally rolled her eyes as well, "Likewise."

As the two walked away from each other Ally snarled at the behaviour the blond just displayed while Austin couldn't help but smile at the encounter they just had. It wasn't everyday Austin met a female who was willing to challenge him in what he said. Everyday he'd meet another female who was willing to fall at his feet and his every command but this new female who he had just met and doesn't know what she looks like or what she's about, she knew who he was and still carried on to insult him. It was offending and exhilarating.

"I wish to see you again, Ms. Up-Yours," He knew how childish saying that sounded yet he still didn't care.

…

"Would it be totally unprofessional if I told you I want to kill Austin Moon and grill his balls?" Ally wondered aloud as she walked by Dez's office.

"Okay, yesterday I knew you hated him but today it sounds as if the hate grew immensely. Now, I know it could have been because of his blonde drones but somehow I doubt that's the reason. So please, explain."

Ally set her self in an arm chair in front of his desk, "So get this; after the whole spaghetti and martini incident, on my way out I bump into the sexist pig himself! He goes on about my failure of a love life and how I resemble Bozo the clown's cousin. My hatred for the blond only intensified, Dez!"

Dez let out a low whistle; if he thought the next month was going to be rough yesterday he was in for a reality check today! "Well, what are you going to do then? He comes in today." Ally nodded her head, "20 minutes and 15…14…13…seconds," Dez gave her a look and she only shrugged, "Well I'd like to know when specifically my life is going to end!"

Dez shook his head at his friend's dramatic-ness, "See you in the Board Room?" Ally nodded her head and exited her friend's office.

"Ready, love?"

Ally scoffed in Jeffery's direction, "Hardly."

"It seems as if the whole studio is getting ready for his arrival." Ally gestured towards all the females with their shirts lower than usual and their skirts hiked higher than usual; each of them hoping to be the blond's most recent notch under his belt. Ally scoffed at the idiocy displayed before her. Even the males had cue cards on situations in their own relationship, it was disgusting.

"I can't, I can't work with her Ally!"

Ally was brought out of her thoughts with someone complaining towards her. She looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it belonged to Larry Freemen one of the two news anchors on **Good Morning Miami!** "She's evil, Ally. I can't, she'll kill me. Have you seen her eyes? They're soulless!"

Ally let out a deep sigh in which her shoulders slumped; she stood straight and looked Larry straight in the eyes, "What's your name?"

Larry looked at her unsure but replied anyways, "Larry Freemen."

Ally gave him a reassuring smile and nodded she put a hand on his shoulder, "Exactly, that's why I made you work with her. You're the best of the best and nobody could ever do the job you do…" she trailed, realizing the half-assed pep talk she was giving was working on the conceited man, "Only you could handle her and make sure she stays in her place. Nobody could take that away from you, and you shouldn't let them. We need the best man for the job, Larry; that's why we picked you."

Stepping back Ally realized that she stroked Larry's ego and the problem was solved, "You're right. Nobody could do this job the way I do. I am the be-"

"—Ally! You have to replace this nuisance."

Ally shook her head, "For heavens sake Larry and Georgia, you guys are married! You've been married for 15 years now. You love each other, deal with it."

Georgia and Larry looked at each other and gave each other a sly smile.

"Mr. Moon, will be here in any minute now and I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour. We need him to make our show's rating go through the roof." Hagatha demanded of her employees. No one said anything, too afraid to reply to Hagatha and too engrossed in making a good impression on the blond male.

"And when he comes here, Allyson I expect you to show him around!"

Ally's mouth fell opened, "But why me?! I'm already making sure he fits in, why must I be his tour guide?"

Agatha looked down to Ally, putting her palms on the glass table she glared into her eyes, "Are you complaining Ms. Dawson? Are you making it easier for me to fire you?"

Ally's eyes turned to slits. She so badly wanted to tell the old witch where to put her threats but she knew better; no matter how easy it'd be to beat the crap out of the old, weak bag she knew her job was more important at the moment.

"That's exactly what I thought."

Agatha stood straight again as she put a hand to her plum suit, "Now when he comes in Dawson will show him around and to his office," she stated again out of spite, "And then we will get him acquainted with the programme here, so I'll need you to take him over to Dez so he can show Austin what his job will be."

A part of Ally was happy she wouldn't be the only one enduring the rath of what is Austin Moon, the childish side of her wanted to turn around and stick her tongue out at her red headed friend but she knew that would also be considered unprofessional and Agatha would only dangle the fact she could be fired above her head.

"This will all be done without problem because we need him for our show, we all know this! He is the best on call host there is and he brings in so many reviews it'd be amazing for our show!" Agatha said with pride.

The frosted glass door opened and in walked the blond male like he owned the place, he walked over to Agatha and put an arm around her, "Now Aggy, I wouldn't say I'm the best; but you were right when you said you need me."

"Austin!" Agatha said in surprise, "When did you arrive?"

He put his arms to his side and shrugged, "10 minutes ago, I was just standing out in the halls talking to fans and eavesdropping on the conversation."

Agatha blushed, "Well, yes…I suppose you should get acquainted with everyone in here. You'll be seeing more of them over the next month."

"And from the sounds of it, I seem to be hated by a particular someone?" He glanced around the room.

Ally raised her hand, "And that would be me."

Austin looked down to the brunette sitting in the chair at the head of the table and gave a flirtatious smile, "Oh? And who are you?"

Ally grimaced, "I'm your producer."

He winked, "I like a woman on top."

The brunette let out a disgusted groan and looked away from the blond male who didn't seem to recognize her from the previous night.

Agatha and Austin walked out of the board room smiling and talking to each other about the news cast they were about to do in an hour. Ally watched them leave before she turned towards her coworkers, "Were you all not there for the sexual harassment presentation?" She hissed.

"I was there!" Dez said happily.

Georgia turned to look at Larry, "Yes, Larry. Were you there?" She asked a snip in her voice.

Larry looked away from the mirror he held in his hand and pointed to himself, "Me? It wasn't me being sexually harassed."

Ally groaned.


	3. The First Newscast

**Unexpected Love**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

**The First Newscast**

* * *

**I'm doing it again. I said I wouldn't be the author to put Author Notes at the beginning of every story, but I can't help it. You guys gave me exactly 6 more reviews, its like I'm getting 6 reviews on every chapter. I know I have a lot of Austin/Ally readers, my other story Trip Around the World generated 464 reviews alone. Can I at least get 10 reviews? Please? I do appreciate the 6 though. I also noticed I got 33 follows and 19 favorites, thank you so much for that! For a new story that's fabulous. Aside from that, I hope you guys realize I update or I try to update once every week, so I guess that's going to be the plan from here on out. Either Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am an award winning news producer," Ally repeated to herself as she walked back and forth in her office taking deep breaths as she went along, "I am an award winning news producer."

She stopped abruptly when she saw the blond she hated with every bone in her body open her office door, a smug look on his face, "You're an award winning news producer," he said a hint of taunting in his voice.

She looked at him appalled, "You don't knock?!"

"I did knock, you didn't answer!" He accused.

She gave him a look, "So essentially you're knock was negated by your complete lack of inherence to the social etiquette that follows a knock!"

He gave an impressed chuckle, "Whoa, you're wild like a fucking dog!"

"Woof, woof…" she trailed, "Remember the bark? Last night, in the club, a little conversation we had."

Realization dawned on Austin as he opened his eyes with a slight smile, "Yeah!" He laughed slightly, "Hey, what do you know? You're not ugly at all."

Ally let out an unimpressed chuckle, "Yeah, imagine my relief."

"Well, I want to thank you; for getting me this gig. I-I would never have gotten it without you. You and I, we make good TV."

Ally looked at him in disbelief, "No, you make imbecilic trash watched by house bound inbreds who are so busy with their hands down their pants they can't change the TV!"

Austin looked at her comically holding in a laugh, "I never pictured you that way, but it's a nice image."

"I do not watch your program. My…" she trailed off as she looked away, slightly embarrassed, "Cat stepped on the remote."

He gave a joking look, "Oh, well you want to thank your pussy for me then?"

Ally looked up at him abruptly and made a gagging noise as she walked around him and left her own office. Austin laughing as she walked away.

"Larry Georgia, listen to me!" Ally ordered them as the three of them walked down the corridors of the studio towards where the broadcasting took place, "I want you to skewer him. I want Austin Moon to go down in flames; I want Austin Moon to be nothing but a pile of ash on the seat next to you. I want the janitor to come in and vacuum up the ashes of Austin Moon with his dust buster and when he dumps it in the trash outside I want the rats to vomit and defecate on the ashes of Austin Moon!" She said with anger laced in her voice.

Larry stopped and looked to his wife, "Wow, I thought you were angry and bitter."

Georgia looked at him in disbelief as he walked away from her, "No Larry, that'd be my untouched vagina!" She shouted out to him gaining the attention of a few employees.

"Georgia, Larry we go live in a minute!" An on set worker told them as Georgia retouched her lipstick and Larry finished his sandwich.

"There's a bird in my dressing room!" Larry told him as he walked by.

Georgia glanced at him, "A real bird?"

"Yeah, it's flying around."

Georgia thought to herself aloud, "Why's there a bird in your dressing room?"

Larry looked to the on set worker answering the question he was just asked, "I don't know what type of bird it is! It's a god damn bird."

"The security is awful, you guys really have to keep the doors closed," Georgia cut in.

"In 5…4…3…2…"

"**Good Morning Miami!**" Georgia and Larry chorused.

"I'm Larry Freemen and it's another beautiful day in Miami and I'm sitting here with a beautiful woman!"

Georgia laughed, "Thank you, Larry. Hi, I'm Georgia Freemen. For years there have been concerns about lowering television standards, but many believe that this man and his local public access show have brought things to a new low."

The camera turned on Austin who made a growling gesture towards the camera with a wink.

"With that we welcome Austin Moon."

"How you doing guys?" Austin greeted.

"Austin, how do you respond to the people who say your show is offensive?" Larry asked him.

Austin gave a serious look, "Well, it is. But then again so is the truth."

Georgia cut in, "The truth about what Mr. Moon?"

Austin shrugged, "The truth about how relationships really are. Take marriage for instance, it's about social pressure, status, and sex. If it weren't for these sweet things men and woman wouldn't even speak."

Georgia shook her head and gave him a sympathetic smile, "Oh dear, it sounds to me that no one has ever loved you and you're taking that out on the female population."

In the back Ally laughed along with Georgia and Larry, "Good one!" She spoke towards the screens she was watching, "That was a good one."

Back out on set Austin began to speak, "Well, while we're making these observations Georgia. You two project this image of the perfect couple when clearly it's a lie."

Georgia and Larry both looked over to Austin their hearts pounding in their chest.

"Excuse me?" Larry asked his voice cracking.

In the back Jeffery's eyes widened, "Holy shit!" He cursed as Ally stood abruptly, "Oh! Break for commercial!" She ordered.

"No, no, no!" Agatha countered.

Dez looked to Ally, "Boss said to keep rolling no matter what."

Ally's eyes widened, "What?! When?! This is my show!"

Together Dez and Agatha said, "Not right now it isn't."

Back out on set Austin continued speaking, "Come on Larry, I've watched your show for years." He started, "You used to be this cool, confident cat. What the hell happened to you?"

Then he looked to Georgia, "And you Georgia, you're no dumb bunny. She knew the only way she'd get the gig is by hooking up with you. Then boom, low and behold she became more popular than you and ended up with twice your salary!"

Ally's mouth hung open, "Come on, Larry! Take him down!" She shouted to the screen only to be shushed by Jeffery.

"Now hang on, pal! I'm very proud of my wife's success." Larry said his voice shaking.

"Bologna you are!" He accused, "You hate her success; you feel emasculated by her and that screws with your head." He stated as he got up from his seat and walked over to the two of them, standing between them.

"Which in turn, screws with your manhood," He pointed towards Larry's lap.

"What's your point, Mr. Moon?" Georgia asked slightly frustrated.

Ally smiled, "Yes, yes, Georgia!"

Austin leaned on the table between the two anchors, "My point, Georgia. My point is, your husband hasn't had sex with you in…I'm going to say, 3 months."

Larry gasped lowly and whispered, "Moon; that is not my fault! I mean come on!"

"I know! It's her fault." Austin agreed.

Georgia looked confused, "Why's it my fault? What am I supposed to do? Say no to the money so he could get an erection?"

Ally looked away and lowered her head, "She just said erection on network television."

Agatha shook her head, "Many networks do, its no big deal! They probably do it on Sesame Street."

Jeffery waved his hands frantically, "Attention on erection! Be quiet."

"I agree!" Austin said, "You emasculated your husband to the point he's afraid to want you!"

Georgia groaned.

"I mean sure; you can dump his ass but have you seen that many rich men in Miami? I mean my god! Its not easy out there for a woman in her 40s I can tell."

Ally groaned, "They just talked about her age, she's going to kill me!"

"Just let him be a man!" Austin suggested, "Let him be a man!"

"I let him be a man!" Georgia proclaimed.

"You have to let me be a man!" Larry told her.

"I'm trying to let you be a man!"

"You, Frowny-Mc-Frowny!" He wheeled Larry's chair closer to Georgia's.

"I'm not frowny!" Larry complained.

"Yes, you are. You're flaccid. Now get in here and give this beautiful woman a kiss."

Larry frowned, "Flaccid? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Austin nodded, "Yes, now kiss her."

"No! They're not going to kiss!" Ally pointed her pen at the screens her hair a wild mess.

"He's not going to kiss me," Georgia said with humour in her voice.

Larry glared as he stood up, "Let me, Georgia! God damn it, let me be a man!" He shouted as he bent her chair back and kissed her full out on the lips.

"No!" Ally and Jeffery shouted in the back.

Dez let out a small smile, "Oh damn! Zoom in on that! Zoom in!"

"America doesn't want to see this!" Ally shouted.

Austin stepped back as he walked away from the couple, "And that my friend's, is the ugly truth."

"Cut to commercial!" Ally shouted frantically, "Cut to commercial!" She shouted again once she saw Larry picked Georgia up and throw her over his shoulder carrying her off set.

"That was great!" Agatha praised, "Wasn't that great?" She asked Ally.

…

"Ally?" Jeffery asked knocking on the door to the janitor's closet, opening it he saw the brunette curled up on the floor looking out into space, "Found her."

Dez looked at his friend happily, "1, 143 calls, over 300 emails, 53% of them were women; this guy is a lightening rod!"

Ally sat up in shock, "They liked him?"

Dez threw his arms up, "What?! They loved him! 93% positive."

"How's that possible?" Ally said in disbelief.

"Well I don't know, but I am scaling back the news and giving it to **The Ugly Truth**."

Ally shook her head, "Dez, I think this is a mistake. I mean, what do we even know about the guy? Who is he really?"

Just then Jeffery started to speak up as he read off a chart, "Moved here when he was 10, pitched two consecutive little league championships, voted most likely to get slapped in the senior year book, 3 years at Miami State, Salesman for a year, once arrested for urinating out of a moving vehicle –that is actually incredibly challenging," Dez nodded his head in agreement, "It is." Jeffery continued reading off his chart, "–Never been married, and hates asparagus."

Dez sighed, "Let's just keep a smile on this guy's face, we'll both get our contracts renewed," he suggested knowing if Ally didn't she'd be fired.

"Congratulations?" Jeffery offered once Dez walked away.

Ally glared at him and closed the closet door back.


	4. The First Conversation

**Unexpected Love**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**The First Conversation**

* * *

**This chapter starts off with a flashback. Ally has a flashback to when she first spoke to Austin, and in chapter 2 when she says the line, "My cat stepped on the remote," this is where it came from. So you guys see how she was first introduced to Austin's character, though she didn't know his name at the time. Seeing his clip at her workplace and bumping into him at the club was not the first time she was acquainted with him. However, Austin's first time meeting Ally is when he walks into their board room. In this flashback Ally never reveals her name and at the club he cannot see her clearly due to the fact it was dark and she had food all over her and she told him her name was "Ms. Up-Yours" therefore, he never knew. But after he meets her in the boardroom and hears her voice he does recognize her but he doesn't say anything about the phone call they had until the next chapter. He only mentions the club and that's back in chapter 2. I'm sorry if this is confusing, I'm just trying to explain some things. PM me if you're confused.**

* * *

**I was excited to update because I received 9 reviews, one less than I requested but still 3 more than I usually get! So, thank you! However, I'll be updating on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday next week.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ally walked into her house late that Friday night, she was tired of Agatha holding her over time. She should have known instead of taking Ally into her office and telling her politely that she would be fired in the next month if she doesn't step her game up, Agatha would do it in front of the entire office. Not only did she get embarrassed but she was pissed off, she was pissed off because all these people thought Ally needed their sympathy. She didn't. **_

_**This wasn't the first time Agatha threatened to fire Ally, it was always a bluff by the end of the month. However, something in Ally knew this time would be different. Ally dreaded the thought of actually losing her job. Not many people got to do the thing they loved their entire life, but Ally did. She got lucky with what started out as an internship; she was a producer at Good Morning Miami! That was a once in a life time opportunity; and to have Agatha…Hagatha rip it away from her? She wouldn't allow it.**_

"_**Hey, Romeo!" Ally cooed as she saw her grey cat climb up on her bed. **_

_**Ally sat on the bed as she turned her television on surfing through the many channels she had on satellite not finding anything interesting. Ally settled on the 11 o clock news like she always did.**_

_**Ruffling her cat's fur she made her way to her attached bathroom and started changing into her pajama's getting ready to settle into the bed with Romeo for the night. However, she heard the television change.**_

_**Furrowing her eyebrows she grabbed her straightener and made her way cautiously to her bedroom only to find it was her feline friend who had stepped on the remote and changed the channel.**_

"_**Romeo!" She scolded as she went to grab the remote and put it back.**_

"—_**the female anatomy was built for man! Females would be nothing if we were not alive, Steve!"**_

_**Ally glared at her television screen at the blond male who spoke with such confidence about what he was saying. She pressed the info button on her remote control and saw that she was currently watching Late Nights with Steve! She glared, she hated this show. It was sexist and nothing she stood for was presented in this programme; however, watching this man exclaim how women are nothing and they are always trying to change and sculpt a man intrigued her and she wanted nothing more than to call the hotline number.**_

_**So she did.**_

"_**Hey! We have a caller! Caller number 1, you're on air with Steve!" **_

"_**Yes, hi!" Ally said in a snipped tone.**_

_**The blond whistled, "A female, I have a feeling this won't be good."**_

_**Ally snapped, "No! It won't be good. I agree with nothing you're saying. It is not true what you say, nothing about it is. Guys are not all like you, they are not all piggish. I happen to have a boyfriend…" Ally trailed off as she realized what she said.**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**And! He's morally sound, he respects me, he treats me like a gentlemen should, and he's nothing like you."**_

_**He whistled once more, "Wow, sounds like he's a keeper. Did you find him like that or did you train him like a house bound dog?"**_

_**Ally scoffed, "I…found him like that. He's a human! He isn't a dog."**_

_**The blond nodded, "Yeah, and I feel like this man is also imaginary. That's really sad."**_

_**Ally's face contorted; how dare he accuse her of making up such lies…even though she was, "No! He's very real."**_

"_**Then bring him down to the studio, I'd like to see if he was born a female."**_

"_**Listen here, you ingrate! My boyfriend is very much boy! Just because you're incapable of finding a woman who can put up with your sexist habits doesn't mean all men are like you and all females are high maintenance."**_

"_**Calm down, I wasn't implying that at all. I'm just saying female's expect so much from us men when we could only deliver a certain amount."**_

_**Ally chuckled darkly, "I'm so sure you can only deliver; a certain amount," she said the last part comically and hung up the phone. **_

"—_**And that's another thing, Steve!" The enthusiastic blond said a wide smile on his face forgetting about the caller who was just on the phone, "Women believe if they try real hard they could change a guy. They think they could take a guy who has been playing the field for all of his life and turn him into a one woman man with a snap of her fingers. But they're so wrong!" **_

"_**So how would you keep a guy? Or is it impossible?"**_

_**The blond smirked, "No Steve, it's not impossible…" he trailed off, "If she can cook in the mornings, afternoons, and nights and she'll have sex with you at your command. She sure as hell can keep him, if she's lucky."**_

_**The camera panned to Steve who wore a bewildered look on his face, "You're not serious, Austin…"**_

_**The blond male, Austin, nodded his head, "But I am, Steve...you want to know the ugly truth?"**_

_**Steve gestured for Austin to carry on. -**_

...

The next day Ally walked into the studio with a stern look on her face, upon immediately seeing Austin she marched up to him and glared at the make up girl who was flirting with him. She looked at Ally and put her head down, "Okay."

She mumbled as she scurried away.

"Bye Karen!" Austin called out.

Ally leaned into Austin glaring into his eyes, "You are on a live television show, keep it clean, keep it moving, and stick to the script. You do not have the luxury of using the words blow and job in the same sentence. If you say anything scatological you will be fired."

Austin smirked, "Oh really? Because I kind of thought that you were the one that was going to get fired if you don't keep me happy! Yes, I got a list of demands that I would like to make after the show and let me just warn you…" he trailed as he whispered into her ear, "They're going to be scatological."

Ally rolled her eyes as she straightened up, pushing the ear piece into his ear roughly letting a small smile grace her lips once she heard him voice his pain she said, "You hear my voice; just do what I say."

"Promise you'll talk dirty?"

Ally faked a laugh.

"**Good Morning Miami!**" Georgia and Larry chorused.

"I'm Larry Freemen."

"I'm Georgia Freemen."

"And I'm Austin Moon and this is **The Ugly Truth**, where we'll be taking a few minutes to talk about men, women, and relationships." He introduced as he walked over to the side of the studio.

"Let's start with men," he started, "Men are simple. To illustrate my point, here we have a classic romantic setting. We have candle lights, dinner, and even your own personal violinist. Now over here…" he trailed once more as he walked to another side of the stage, "We have something quite different!"

He clapped his hands a wide smile on his face, "follow me!"

In the back Ally's eyebrows knitted, "Where the hell is he going? Follow him!"

Dez nodded, "Stay with him camera 1!"

Austin pointed to a kiddie pool filled with jello and two girls in bikini's wrestling, "Babes wrestling in jello," he smirked.

Ally scoffed, "Jello."

"Uh, Ally…" Jeffery trailed as he held 3 phones in his hands and other phones started to ring like crazy.

"Sit down!" Georgia hissed back in the studio at Larry who was starting to get up to go over to the kiddie pool.

"Let's just take a quick survey to see which option men like better. We have candlelit dinner or semi naked chicks wrestling in strawberry flavoured goo," he said as he crouched by the pool only to have the two chicks pull him in too.

Ally looked away, "Alright, if we're going to do this; we might as well milk it. 2 get ready to go wide, 1 go tight on his hand." She instructed the cameramen, she started speaking into her earpiece to instruct Austin what to do, "Lick the jello off her finger," she stated seeing the surprised look on his face she repeated herself, "Lick the jello off her finger. Just do it!"

He looked into the camera once he finished licking the girl's finger, "I was wrong; it's cherry."

The crowd wooed at the stunt, "Back to you in the studio Georgia!"

Georgia looked into the camera in shock as she couldn't say anything.

"Coming up, we're going to head to the aquarium and see how Patty the Platypus is doing and can she clear that 10 foot pole with a ball on her nose? When we come back," Larry concluded.

Georgia snapped out of it and looked to the other camera, "When we come back," she repeated.


	5. The First Deal

**Unexpected Love**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**The First Deal**

* * *

**I don't know why I updated so quickly…but I did. I'm random like that. I ALSO have a new story, which I shouldn't have done but I did, so...it's called Friend Zoned! It's AUSTIN/ALLY pairing, you'll love it! Check it out, it's on its second chapter!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally walked into the office the next morning with a giant mug of coffee in her hands as she carried on her conversation with Jeffery about how revolting caviar is, "It's made out of fish eggs," Jeffery said in disgust.

"It's revolting!" Ally concluded.

"Here are the ratings from yesterday's show!" Dez said handing each of them their own copy.

Ally looked at Jeffery as she finished looking at the sheet of paper that should an astounding number that showed the amount of people who watched their show yesterday, "I guess I should be happy about this, right?"

"Uh yes! Love, this is amazing!" Jeffery gushed.

"Hear about the ratings?" Austin asked walking up behind Ally.

"Yes."

Austin grumbled, "Well did you hear that corporate is coming next week, to take me out to dinner?"

Ally scoffed, "Well let's hope you can chew with your mouth closed."

Austin looked at her, "Why do you hate my guts?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Your innards are of no consequence to me, it's what you represent."

"Oh, the truth?"

Ally laughed mockingly, "Your screwed perception of male and female interaction is not the truth."

He raised his eyebrow, "So your clown boyfriend is the truth?"

Ally looked at him, "For your information, I happened to meet a guy!"

He smiled, "Well I hope he's real this time."

"Oh he's real, very real! And stunningly handsome, morally sound, he's a surgeon an orthopaedic surgeon," Ally stated trying not to take offense to the comment Austin made of the fake boyfriend she made up only a week ago. She did set herself up for that one and she basically admitted to him in the club she was completely single, so it was no ones fault but her own.

Austin bit into his bagel, "Well you know what that means?"

Ally narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"That he had to stick his finger up some guys butt in medical school."

Ally grabbed her coffee, "You disgust me."

"So, did finger boy ask you out?" Austin probed as he followed the brunette into her office.

Ally looked at him from behind her office desk, "No, we decided to take things slow."

He nodded his head in understanding, "So in other words he didn't actually ask you out."

Ally gave him a look as she suddenly started roaming through her things. She didn't understand why she was letting this man get to her but she couldn't help it, he irked her with every word he said and she was pretty sure that it'd be the death of her.

Taking out the card she was looking for, she started to dial the number that was written on the back of the business card.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked confused by her actions.

She continued to ignore him as she waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello, I'm Allyson Dawson calling for Dr. Dallas Stevenson."

Austin's eyes widened, "What are you doing? Why are you calling?"

"Sh!"

"Why are you calling?"

"Sh!"

"Wh-"

"Sh! Sh! Sh!"

"Dr. Stevenson," a male voice answered

"Hi! This is Ally…your neighbour from four nights ago, Sunday night."

Austin stood up and closed her office door frantically as he grabbed another phone to listen in on the line. Ally stared at him with an incredulous look on her face as she continued her conversation with the man she was going to brave and ask on a date.

"Hey, everything okay? How's your nose treating you?"

Ally gave Austin a look as she faked a laugh still slightly embarrassed about what happened that night, "Couldn't be better! I was just calling to let you know how much I enjoyed meeting you Sunday night."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Uh, and I was thinking we should go out for dinner sometime, maybe Friday."

"Oh! Uh, Friday is no good for me."

Ally bit her lip, "Oh, what about Saturday? There's this French restaurant that opened up last weekend and I heard it was amazing!"

She heard the hesitance in his voice and her heart started to pound, "The thing is Ally, I haven't really settled in yet."

Austin grabbed the phone from Ally and hung up both lines.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted in annoyance.

"I'm saving you, he was blowing you off.

"He wasn't blowing me off!" Ally exclaimed.

Austin gave her a look, "Ally, you heard it and I heard it. The man was clawing for excuses to not go out with you! Stop this denial business."

Ally sat back in her chair her arms crossed, offended at what he just stated.

"He'll be expecting you to call him," Austin started ignoring the pout on her face, "And when you don't, he'll call back!"

The phone started to ring and Ally jumped for it, only to be stopped by Austin, "Okay, pick up the phone and say 'Hey Doug!'"

Ally looked at him confused, "Why would I-"

"—Just do it!"

"Hey Doug!" Ally said enthusiastically as she answered the phone.

"Uh, no, no, this is Dallas."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Ally gave a fake laugh.

"Uh…who's Doug?"

Ally looked to Austin who mouthed words.

"Just a guy I'm seeing, nothing serious."

"Oh!"

She watched as Austin mouth instructions to her, telling her to put the phone on hold.

"Hold on a second!" She told him putting the phone on hold she looked to Austin, "Now what?"

Austin shrugged, "We wait, 30 seconds. If he waits, he's interested if he doesn't well…he's not."

Ally shook her head doubting him, "I don't even know why I'm listening to you. You're a pig, you know nothing about gentlemen like Dallas!"

"Give me a chance and I'll make this man your bitch."

Ally looked at him, "I don't want a bitch! Dallas would never be a bitch!"

"Ally, I'll give you a deal. If I get you this guy, then you quit giving me shit and you work with me. If I don't get you him…" he trailed off, "I'll quit."

Ally glared, "You're really that confident?"

Austin nodded as he looked down to the phone, "It's been over a minute," he smirked.

"Alright, deal…now what?"

Austin took the phone from her hand, "Always make an impression," he hung up the phone as he stood, "Let's get a move on!"

"But…"

He shook his head, "Don't worry…"

Ally gestured to the phone in shock.

He shook his head again, "Let's go." He said gesturing her out the office.

…

Sitting in a small coffee shop Ally and Austin started their task at hand, "Rule number one, laugh at all his jokes."

"But what if it's not funny?" Ally looked at him confused.

Austin sighed, "It doesn't matter. Guys need an extra boost to their ego everyday. We're sensitive creatures."

Ally gave a sarcastic scoff.

Ignoring her attitude Austin carried on, "Rule number two; don't criticize."

Ally looked at him as if he was saying something stupid, "What if it's constructive?"

Austin scoffed as he lifted his coffee mug to his lips, "Never. Men are incapable of growth, change, and progress," he joked, "For men, self improvement ends at toiletry."

Ally laughed.

"Was that real?"

Ally stopped laughing and brought her coffee to her lips, "You'll never know," she said in response trying to foreign a mysterious tone.

…

"I still don't understand why I need longer hair. What does this have to do with anything?" Ally asked as she looked at her reflection in her bedroom mirror.

Austin, who sat on her bed, rolled his eyes, "Men like to have something to grab when they're having sex."

Ally gasped as she put a hand on her head as if she were protecting it from something, "No male is grabbing my hair! That's just outrageous!"

"Prude," Austin mumbled as she stood to his feet, "Forget it. Just remember to laugh at his jokes, don't criticise, and always look seductive and alluring." He concluded as he stood in front of her.

Ally smirked as she put a soft hand on Austin's shoulder and gazed into his eyes with a longing and adoring look, "Like this?"

"Stop this," he gulped audibly.

Ally leaned in and put her mouth mere centimeters from his, "Why? Is it turning you on?" Austin looked into her eyes, "Maybe." Ally grinned as she almost nearly closed the gap between the two only to pull back suddenly and whisper, "Sucker."

"You're evil."

Ally smiled about to reply however the doorbell rang. Ally's smile faltered, "Oh my, he's here! What do I do?"

"Answer the door!" Austin pushed her to the stairs.

Ally opened the door in a rush trying to catch her breath just in time for Austin to dive onto her couch away from sight.

"Hey A-" Dallas stopped short, "Wow, you look amazing!"

Ally blushed as she touched her now bid back brunette and caramel hair as she gasped for air, "Really? I was just…doing the dishes."

Austin watched as the two left the house and he couldn't help but chuckle at Ally's obviousness. He sighed and watched as Dallas put his hand on the low of Ally's back.

"This is so going to work," he smirked.


	6. The Ugly Lies

**Unexpected Love**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**The Ugly Lies**

* * *

****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ** I'm really not motivated for this story anymore. I have a poll on my profile that I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE if you guys participated in. I even have a new story idea for Austin/Ally…I'm already writing it. I think I might put this story on hiatus for now and I've never done that before but I'm putting a poll on my profile and I want you guys to vote.**

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Dez called out to his friend as he saw her walking by his office.

Ally smiled, "It went better than I thought."

Dez laughed, "What did you think would happen?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Ally trailed off as she took a seat in her friend's office, "I'd go off on some boring rant about politics, he'd get tired of me within two minutes of the date and he'd move to another state?" Ally shrugged.

Dez laughed once more, "And what did happen?"

Ally sighed dreamily, "He took me to that really fancy Mandarin place, and we ate till we couldn't anymore. We laughed, talked, he didn't order water so I couldn't label him, and we danced. He brought me back home and kissed me at the door. It was all so romantic!"

Dez looked at his friend surprised, "Seriously?"

"You say it like I'm incapable of having a fairy tale date!"

He shook his head frantically, "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying with your kill streak…I'm surprised it went so well."

Ally slumped forward, "I'm just waiting for it to all go downhill."

Dez put a hand on her arm, "I doubt that it will. If it was, it would have done so as soon as he brought you to the restaurant."

Ally glared at him playfully, about to reply Austin walked in, "Let's go Dawson. We got business to talk about."

Dez scrunched his red eyebrows together, "Since when did you two start a partnership?"

Ally rolled her eyes and walked away with the blond male.

Austin walked into Ally's office and made himself at home which earned a eye roll from Ally, "What did you want?"

He shrugged, "Well, I'd like to know how the date went. I was basically the one who set this all up, so…I'd like to know if my work was worth it or if you blew it."

She glared at him, "I did this too, you know."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now just get to it, how'd it go."

"Pig," she stated, "It went really good!" She said in a new state of mind, she started to smile as she remembered the previous nights events, "He even asked me to come with him to watch the baseball game tomorrow."

Something in Austin's stomach dropped as he heard the news. He didn't expect Ally to actually like this guy, and even if she did, he didn't expect the guy to actually like her back! They were supposed to have one date and then that was that. They'd realize they weren't meant for each other and then call it quits as soon as they arrived home; maybe even sooner. But then Austin felt guilty. He saw the excited look on Ally's face as she described in well detailed detail the previous night, and no matter how much it got to him that she was getting this excited over another guy he had to endure it because they had a deal. He'd do this for her, and she'd work with him.

Wait, what?

"Well then we're going to have a lot of work to do, seeing how you are…you."

Ally frowned, her smile immediately gone and no traces of it ever being there.

"What?"

Austin shrugged as he put his legs on her coffee table in front of her small black leather couch, "Well, you know…the whole point of this bet was to make him fall in love with you. He wouldn't look at you when you were being your annoying regular self, therefore, I changed you. Which reminds me, you know he isn't in love with you, he's in love with the product he believes you are. But, we both know the truth," he smirked.

Austin didn't know why he was suddenly being an asshole. All he knew was he wanted to hurt her so she'd stop being so happy about this date she went on last night and even Austin knew that was horrible and he shouldn't be doing this. After seeing the tears in her eyes he knew he took it too far but she couldn't stop. He just had to go for the killer.

"I'm surprised he even said yes."

Ally turned her head around quickly, "Get out."

He should have expected it, but he couldn't help but act shocked, "Excuse me?"

"Get out! I don't need your help. I don't need you, the deal is off!"

"Ally…"

"NO! Get out!"

Austin stood carefully, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it. Please-"

Ally's head whipped around and for a small petite woman he was definitely scared of her at this moment, her face red and eyes big she stared at him, "I knew you were an asshole just like you gave off in the club that night I bumped into you. I wish I didn't even meet you, I don't need you Austin. I don't need your help; I don't care if I get fired. I hate you!" She shouted as she pushed him out of the office.

Austin watched as the door was slammed in his face.

_**Damn it!**_

Austin put his head against the wall and closed his eyes, what was he going to do? He knew he caused this, he knew he shouldn't have done it, and he knew what he was doing while he was doing it. He just didn't know why.


End file.
